A Naruto Christmas
by animefreak469
Summary: Sasuke has a grudge against eggnog? is going to be a whole series!
1. Why Sasuke Hates eggnog

A Naruto Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own emo cockatoo or any other naruto character

Sasuke: STOP CALLING ME AN EMO COCKATOO!!! (starts cutting wrist )

Me: You just proved my point…

Sasuke: Christmas is such a drag… (sighs) im starting to sound like Shikamaru…(sighs again)

(Flashback)

Sasuke: WHY ITACHI!

Itachi: because… YOU FORGOT MY EGGNOG!!!

Sasuke: but your ALERGIC to eggnog!

Itachi: I am?

Sasuke: YES YOU START HUGGING A TOBI PLUSHIE AND CALL IT APPLE CINNIMON STICKS!!

Itachi: (twitching) ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Well… bye Sasuke!

Sasuke:?????????

(End of flashback)

Sasuke: fucking eggnog…

Naruto: Sasuke! Do you want eggnog?

Sasuke: (twitching angrily) eggnog…EGGNOG…EGGNOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(the next day)

TV: It appears the victim was found in a pool of blood with eggnog in his hand… on the sidewalk was a drawing of what appears to be an emo cockatoo… also written in Naruto Uzumaki's blood was "Sasuke was here"… Investigators have still no leads on who the killer is…

Sasuke: Die EGGNOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: and that's why Sasuke hates Christmas… and eggnog I know it's short sorry! But tell me if I should turn this into a whole series about Naruto Christmas's


	2. Gai's weird Christmas tradition

A Naruto Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...

Lee: why isn't it called "youthful ninjas?"

Me: 'cause that's the most retarded name ever!

Lee: WAH! I'm going to be emo with Sasuke! (Starts being emo in a corner with Sasuke)

Me: NOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T STAND THE EMONESS!!!! (Passes out from to many emo people.)

Gai: my students, there is something I do only one time a year… as a Christmas tradition WE'RE GOING TO DO CRACK!!!

Lee/Tenten/Neji: WHAT!!!!

Lee: But that's not youthful at all Gai-sensei!

Gai: I know, but it's been a tradition in my family for years… ever since my great grandfather, George Washington! (Picture of American flag appears behind Gai)(Wait they're from Konoha NOT America!)

Lee/Tenten/Neji: (twitching) WTF?!?!?!?!

Gai: either you take the crack or you die…

Neji: Guys, I'm scared.

Gai: Here you go (hands Lee, Tenten, and Neji crack)

(3 hours later, Neji is naked and on top of Lee, Tenten is being emo and Gai sensei is screaming "I want to see Teletubies!")

Gai: WHERE ARE THE TELETUBIES!!!

Tenten: They'll be here yesterday!

Gai: BUT I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW!!!

(Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino walk in)

Gai: YAY! THE TELETUBIES ARE HERE!!!

Kiba/Shikamaru/Shino: (twitch, and then faint)

Neji: OH NO LEE-KUN!! THE POWER RANGERS BROKE!!!

Me: and that's Gai-sensei's weird Christmas tradition ( Yes, I'm disturbed too)


	3. why Naruto loves ramen

A Naruto Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…

Naruto: wasn't I dead, emo cockatoo killed me right?

Me: this takes place BEFORE you die!

Naruto: ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I get it now!

Me: idiot

Naruto (sitting at his desk as a 6-year-old writing a Christmas letter to Santa) Dear Santa, for Christmas I want to get my hands on the Hokage's famous beer collection… I want to be drunk so I can feel like a little emo birdie, oh darn it, Sasuke already has that position filled, well I also heard that if you drink one of the Hokages legendary beers, the green jumpsuit of teletubies will be bestowed upon me and I will acquire the legendary Barney powers! Gai-sensei told me that! So all I want for Christmas is beer. Love, Naruto uzumakaei.

Santa: THIS KID IS AN IDIOT! HE EVEN SPELLED HIS OWN NAME WRONG!!!

Mrs. Claus: Honey, the fried el- I mean the fried chicken is ready!

Santa: (to himself) YUM! FRIED ELF!!! (Talking) coming dear!

(Back in Konoha on Christmas Eve…)

Santa: I wonder why Sakura wanted toilet paper… anyway who's next…oh Naruto Uzumaki… IT'S THAT IDIOT WHO LISTENED TO GAI! I have the perfect present for him…

(the next day everyone's opening their gifts)

Sakura: YAY! TOILET PAPER! Now I can stuff my bra and make Sasuke like me instead of Naruto…

Ino: COAL! JUST BECAUSE I MURDERED AYAME!!! THAT GIRL DISERVES IT AFTER PUTTING GUM IN MY HAIR!!!!

Shikamaru: hear they are… my crazy pills… (Huh, I guess that's why Shikamaru is so calm…)

Kiba: YAY! MY HUMAN BONE!!!

Neji: (to himself) YES MY MACHINE GUN! Time to kill the main branch…

(And many others had presents that I will not mention…)

Naruto: WHAT IS THIS!!! IT SAYS IT'S CALLED RAYMAN!!! Huh, wait there's a letter from Santa in here… (Reading the letter) Dear Naruto, first of all, the present I gave you is called RAMEN NOT RAYMAN! Second, I gave you this because one day, in all the ramen you eat, you will find the key that opens the Hokage's famous beer collection… GOOD LUCK! Love, Santa

Naruto…OK! I WILL EAT RAMEN UNTILL I FIND THE KEY!

Santa: (watching this from his crystal ice ball) he, he, he! Sucker!

Me: and that's why Naruto loves Ramen…


	4. Ino's reindeer costume

A Naruto Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Shikamaru: but I do own hyper pills…

Me: you're scaring me…

(Konoha, Christmas Eve 8:00 A.M., the Yamanaka residence)

BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!

Ino: SHUT UP STUPID ALARM CLOCK! (Throws pillow at alarm clock)

Mrs. Yamanaka: honey! Time to get ready for the art festival!

Ino: (to herself) SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT TODAY WAS THE CHRISTMAS EVE ART FESTIVAL! AND MY TEAM DIDN'T PREPARE ANYTHING!!! (Talking) Mom! I…uh…need to get everything…uh…and meet my team…so I'll meet you there!

Mrs. Yamanaka: … alright dear, but don't be late! (Leaves the house)

Ino: O.k. I need to look through my art supplies closet… (Rummaging through closet) no, no, no. man, there's nothing here (suddenly, a flimsy object falls) hey what's thi- (evil grin appears on Ino's face) PERFECT!

Ino: Guys! (Running over to Shikamaru and Choji)

Shikamaru: hey, Ino, what's tha- (but when Shikamaru saw what Ino was holding, a bad feeling appeared in his stomach)

Shikamaru: WTF INO! WHY DO YOU HAVE A REINDEER COUSTUME!!!!

Ino: (after whispering something to Choji, she and Choji start closing in on Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: no…NO…NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(1 hour later…)

Shikamaru: I hate you all… (Shikamaru is in a reindeer costume with a red light bulb attached to his nose)

Choji: oh common Shika, you look cute!

Ino: and besides, it wouldn't fit Choji…

Shikamaru: then why don't YOU WEAR IT!

Ino: and mess up my reputation, AS IF!

Shikamaru (mumbling) fuck you…

Ino: WHAT DID YOU SAY! (Starts clenching fists)

Shikamaru: uh…NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!

Ino: good…

Shikamaru: anyway…DOES THIS REALLY COUNT AS ART!

Ino: well, I did MAKE it when it when I was 5…so technically YES!

Shikamaru: damn it…

(At the festival…)

People: (snickering as Shikamaru is walking by…)

Shikamaru: people are staring…

Ino: AND?!

Shikamaru: nothing…

Choji: guys, here's our stand

Kiba: hey gu- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING SHIKAMARU!!!

Shikamaru: we had nothing prepared…how troublesome…anyway lets just get this judging over with…

Judges: (walk to Shikamaru's groups stand) O.k. what do we have he-…uh…O.k.… (Snicker) uh…interesting (snicker) lets move on…

Shikamaru: they hated it…

Ino: I don't care, it's not like I prayed we'd win

Shikamaru: whatever…CAN I GET OUT OF THIS NOW!!!

Ino: oh…yeah, I guess you can…

Shikamaru: FINNALY!!! (Walks into bathroom)

(30 minutes later)

Choji: come on Shika, their starting the judging!

Ino: how long does it take to get a costume off?

Shikamaru: (Walks out of bathroom looking furious) INO!!! YOUR STUPID COSTUME IS STUCK ON ME!!!

Ino: uh-oh…

Shikamaru: DON'T YOU HAVE ANY WAY TO GET IT OFF?!?!?!

Ino: uh… the zippers stuck, right

Shikamaru: yes…

Ino: well…oh look! Judging's starting!

Shikamaru: oh-no…

(After announcing many awards)

Judge: and the award for most humorous goes to…TEAM 10! FOR THEIR REINDEER COUSTUME!!!(Starts breaking out laughing)

Audience: (Starts breaking out laughing too)

Shikamaru: I hate you all… (Wow, Shikamaru's starting to sound like Sasuke…creepy…)

(That evening…)

Ino: I'll find some way to get that costume off… I promise… until then just live with it for a night…

Shikamaru: how troublesome…(Walks into house)

Mrs. Nara: Honey… (Snicker) what are you wearing…

Shikamaru: it's not important… (Walks into room)… (Sighs)…how troublesome…(closes eyes and falls asleep)

(Midnight)…

CRASH!!

Shikamaru: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!(walks onto roof) who's there? (Then, Shikamaru spots an old fat and jolly man in red clothing, this could only be…) Santa?

Santa: (holding head in pain) RUDOLF!!!

Shikamaru: eh?

Santa: oh Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Shikamaru: uh…I'm not Rudolf…

Santa: OF COURSE YOU ARE! I CAN SPOT THAT RED NOSE ANYWEAR!!!

Shikamaru: listen you old fart, I'M NOT RUDOLF!!!!!

Santa: BAD RUDOLF!!! NO ELF HANDS FOR YOU TONIGHT!!!

Shikamaru: elf hands????????????

Santa: now let me just get you attached back on to the sleigh… (Grabs Shikamaru by the stomach)

Shikamaru: LET ME GO OLD TROUBLESOME MAN!

Santa: here we are… (Attaches Shikamaru onto the sleigh…)

Shikamaru: (tugging at the collar) HEY! TAKE THIS THING OFF OF ME!!!

Santa: now… FLY EVERYONE!!!!

Shikamaru: WOAH!!!!

Santa: huh, that's odd… I can't see a thing…

Shikamaru: WHAT!!! AH! LOOK OUT WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!!!!

Santa: (pulls reins to the left) WOAH!

Shikamaru: SANTA, DO YOU WEAR GLASSES?!

Santa: yes, OH THAT'S WHY I CAN'T SEE!!!

Shikamaru: and that's why you thought I was Rudolf…

Santa: YOUR NOT RUDOLF?!

Shikamaru: NO!!! AND YOUR GLASSES ARE ON YOUR FOREHEAD!

Santa: OHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Shikamaru: YESSSSSSSSSSS!!! Idiot…

Santa: (pulls glasses over eyes) oh, your Shikamaru Nara correct?

Shikamaru: da…

Santa: o.k. let me just land the sleigh…

(After landing the sleigh on Shikamaru's houses roof…)

Santa: sorry kid…

Shikamaru: (shaking) i-t's o-o-k-k…

Santa: oh, I almost forgot, merry Christmas (Hands Shikamaru a present)

Shikamaru: oh, it's my hyper pills and…REINDEER COUSTUME REMOVING OINTMENT?!?!?!

Santa: yeah…I think you need it…

(the next day)

Ino: hey Shik- GOD YOU LOOK AWFUL!!!

Choji: yeah, what happened last night man?

Shikamaru: D-don't a-ask…

Ino/Choji:?????????????????????

And that's the story of Ino's reindeer costume… (poor Shikamaru…)


	5. announcement!

ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!

HI! This is animefreak469 the author of A Naruto Christmas!!!!!WOO HOOO!!!!

Sasuke: why do we care?

Me: shut up emo boy…

Sasuke: stop calling me emo! (starts being emo)

Me: ooookkkkkkkkkk then… anyway, I'm going to be writing a new story soon, but scince I have a mental disability, I need suggestions, so please leave some! thanks!

Sasuke: stupid retarded girl…

Me: there he is officer…

Sasuke: WHAT DID I DO!

Policeman: you're under arrest for the murder of Naruto Uzumaki, Bo-bobo, Tsuna Sawada,

(3 hours later…)

Policeman: and bugs bunny, oh, and also for being to emo…

Sasuke: CURSE YOU ANIMEFREAK4699999999999!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: also, I'm going to do an Akatsuki story for the actual Christmas…in case your interested…O.k. then thank you for reading my story and read some of my other stories if you have the time…

Jessi: LIKE TOKYO'S HEROES!!!!

Me: GET OUT OF MY FIC JESSI!!!!


	6. The Sand Villages Hanukkah party

A Naruto Hanukkah

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Gaara: but I own gelt…GELT!!!!

Me: Gaara, your obsession with chocolate goes far beyond comprehension…

Note: this chapter contains Shikatema and minor Kibahina! (Sorry people, I love those couples…)

(The sand village mansion 6:00 p.m. the first night of Hannukah…)

Temari: GUYS!!! WE GOT TO START THE PARTY!!!

Kankuro: did you invite Sasuke?

Temari: WHY WOULD I INVITE EMO COCKOTOO!!!

Kankuro: good…

Gaara: WHERES MY GELT!!!!

Temari: you know the rules Gaara, no gelt for you

Gaara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DI NG DONG!!!

Temari: oh, some of the guests must have arrived… (Opens door to see no other then…)Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: hey Temari! (Temari and Shikamaru start making out)

Kankuro/Gaara: TEMARI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!

Temari :( throws pillow at brothers then walks upstairs into her bedroom STILL making out with Shikamaru)

Gaara: while Temari's gone… (Try's to steal gelt but is stopped by Kankuro)HEEEY!!!!

Kankuro: no Gaara, remember what happened last year…

Gaara: last year…

(Gaara's flashback)

Gaara: I'm Gaara, of the sand… (Gaara goes through his whole chunin exam experience)

(End of flashback)

Kankuro: AND THEN WE HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU BEING EMO FOR THE WHOLE CHUNIN EXAM!!!!

Gaara: whoops, sowwy (halo appears over Gaara's head)

Kankuro: you're still not getting any gelt…

Gaara: Damn it…

DING DONG!!!

Kankuro: that must be some other guests…

Sakura/Naruto: hey, whats up!

Kankuro: nothing much…come in!

Sakura: why didn't you invite Sasuke-kun?

Gaara/Kankuro/Naruto: 'CAUSE SASUKE'S AN EMO COCKOTOO!!!!

Sakura: well, I guess that's true…

DING DONG!!!

Gaara: YAY! MORE GEUSTS!!!

Kiba/Hinata: hi!

Kankuro: where's Shino?

Kiba: oh, he caught the emo disease from Sasuke…so he needs to be in a mental ward for a few days…

Naruto: creepy…

DING DONG!!!

Kankuro: That must be the last guests…

Neji/Tenten: HEY!!!

Hinata: you didn't invite Lee?

Gaara: nope, Lee's too weird…

(Temari and Shikamaru come downstairs…)

Temari: is everyone here?

Kankuro/Gaara: YEP!

Termari: ok then let's sit down and…

Naruto: PARTY!!! (Music starts playing and everyone starts dancing)

Temari: guys…oh guys…GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Music stops)

Kankuro: what is it NOW!

Temari: what do you mean NOW?! I've only been in HALF of this fic! Anyway, this is NOT a dance party!

Shikamaru: (mumbles) troublesome woman…

Temari: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHIKA!!! (Starts clenching fists)

Shikamaru: nothing…

Temari: good… anyway everybody SIT DOWN!!!

Everyone: (sighs) fine…

(After everyone is seated…)

(Naruto is grossing out Sakura by showing them his booger, Tenten is flirting with Neji, Kiba is telling jokes that are VERY lame but of course, Hinata laughs anyway, Gaara and Kankuro are fighting over who's going to light the candles, and Temari looks like she's going to explode…)

Temari: we should have NEVER invited Naruto!

Shikamaru: Naruto wrecks all the party's he goes to…

Neji: (To himself) mental note: Tenten run over by a car, 3:00 p.m. December 5th…

Kiba: why did the chicken cross the road?

Hinata: I don't know, why Kiba-kun?

Kiba: (snicker) to get to the other side!

Kiba/Hinata: (start breaking out laughing)

Sakura: NARUTO!!! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BOOGER!!!

Naruto: TOO BAD!!! (Sticks booger on Sakura's shirt)

Sakura: (looking scary) Naruto…

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: (starts beating up Naruto…)

Temari: EVRYONE SHUT UP!!! (Everyone's quiet) Thank you… now since my idiot brothers can't stop fighting over who's going to light the candles…

Gaara/Kankuro: HEY!!

Temari: I'M gong to light the candles… (Starts lighting candles and her and her brothers start saying the prayers…)

(After lighting the candles…)

Gaara: can we open presents now?

Temari: (sighs) O.k.…

Gaara: YAY!!

(After opening the presents…)

Gaara: Naruto got me Ramen, Kiba got me a bone, Sakura got me a card…(Cheapskate…), Tenten got me some Kunai, Neji got me $10, Temari got me a new outfit, Kankuro got me $50, but my favorite gift is what Hinata got me…GELT!!!

Temari: uh-oh…

Kankuro: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!

Gaara: feeling…feeling…EMO!!! SAND COFFIN!!!\

Everyone except Gaara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: and that's the story of the Sand villages Hanukkah party


	7. Orochimaru's Christmas Tree

A Naruto Christmas

Me: I don't own Naruto…

Orochimaru: but I do own Sasuke…

Me: where is he?

Orochimaru: tied up in my closet!

Me: WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, why do we have to buy a Christmas tree?

Orochimaru: WHY?! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!! AREN'T YOU RELIGIOUS?!

Kabuto: (tears in eyes) OROCHIMARU-SAMA! YOU KNOW I'M JEWISH!!!

Orochimaru: you are?

Kabuto: I'VE BEEN YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR YEARS! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT!!(Starts breaking out crying)

Orochimaru: oh don't cry Kabuto-kun! I'll buy a menorah too!

Kabuto: really?

Orochimaru: I promise!

Kabuto: OH THANK YOU OROCHIMARU-SAMA!

Orochimaru: your welcome (to himself) thank god he hasn't figured out I'm cheating on him with Sasuke-kun!

Kabuto: Here we are! Al's Christmas tree's!

Al: MICHAL JACKSON?!?!

Orochimaru: no, it's the Easter bunny…

Al: OH! IN THAT CASE WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE EGG?!?!?!

Orochimaru: NO!!! IT IS ME, OROCHIMARU!!!

Al: oh, MAN, YOU LOOK LIKE MICHAL JACKSON!

Orochimaru: Michal Jackson is my father…

Al: um…anyway…WHAT TREE DO YOU WANT?! We have big trees, little trees, fat trees, skinny trees, mentally retarted trees…

Orochimaru: Do you have any tree's that shoot missiles?

Al: oh, sorry! The Akatsuki bought the last tree that shoots Missiles…

Orochimaru: DAMN YOU AKATSUKI!!! Fine, I guess we'll just take the tree that shoots bullets…

Al: will that be cash or credit?

Orochimaru: Credit, IF I CAN FIND MY DAMN CREDIT CARD!!!(Rummaging through bag)

Kabuto: CALM DOWN OROCHIMARU-SAMA! I putt your credit card in my purse…

Orochimaru: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!?!

Kabuto: (Tears in eyes) I-I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama…

Orochimaru: oh, don't cry Kabuto-kun! I'm sorry I yelled at you!

Kabuto: It's ok Orochimaru-sama

Orochimaru: ok then, here's the card Al! (Hands Al his "credit card of evil") oh and also do you have a Menorah?

Al: oh, sorry! I don't! But Wal-mart's just around the corner and they do!

Orochimaru: Damn, I have to walk more…

(Walking out of Wal-Mart)

Orochimaru: ALWAYS LOW PRICES MY ASS!!! THEY CHARGED ME $40 FOR A PLASTIC MENORAH!!!

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, did you take your pills this morning?

Orochimaru: uh…maybe?

Me: and that's the story of Orochimaru's Christmas tree…


	8. Akatsuki's Christmas

A Naruto Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Zetsu: But I do own my wife…THE CHRISTMAS TREE!!!!

Me: WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW YOU MARRIED A CHRISTMAS TREE?!?!?!?!?! 

Zetsu: YEP!!! AND WE HAD 2 KIDS!!!!

Me: (Faints from shock)

Leader: ALRIGT EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!!!!

Kisame: AWWWWW!!! But I was talking to brother! (Talking to fish tank) AND THEN MOM GOT ME SOME FRESH FISH FOOD!!! HA!!! I TOLD YOU SHE LIKES ME BETTER!!!

Itachi: (Feeling against wall for door and goes into Deidara's room while he's changing) Kisame can you help me downstairs?

Deidara: WTF?!?!?! GET OUT OF MY FUCKIEN ROOM!!!!!

Itachi: KISAME!!! FOR YELLING AT ME YOUEWEILL PAY!!! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!! (Does Sharingan at wall) HAHA!!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE TORTURE KISAME!!!

Deidara: WTF?!?!?!?!

Tobi: Tobi will come down because Tobi is a good boy!

Leader: NO TOBI!!!! YOU'RE A BAD BOY!!!!

Tobi: OH DON'T WORRY LEADER!!! I'M A GOOD BOY!!!!

Leader: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Hidan: I'll only come down if you got me a cool weapon

Leader: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Hidan: I thought so…

Kakuzu: Will you give me 100$ if I come down?

Leader: NO!!!!!

Kakuzu: FINE!!!! THEN I'LL KEEP BUYING MONEY OFF EBAY!!!!

Konan: Leader…

Leader: OH KONAN!!! CAN YOU GET EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE?!?!?!

Konan: Of course… (Walks upstairs)

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S KONAN!!!!

(5 minutes later…)

Konan: (Walks downstairs with everyone who are severely injured) Here leader I got everyone downstairs (Drops everyone on the floor)

Leader: WHAT HAPPENED?!?! Oh never mind! Just get into your seats everyone so we can say grace AND EAT ALREADY!!!!!

(After everyone's in their seats…)

Hidan: Oh Jashin-sama, we pray to you for this meal of death on which you have bestowed upon us. And for all the deaths you have committed we thank you. Whenever you can, please bestow more deaths coughKONANcough. Thank you.

(All start eating)

Zetsu: (looking at the Christmas tree and thinking) don't worry honey! I'll save you soon!

Sasori: CAN I GO BACK ON THE COMPUTER NOW?!?! I'm still fighting with Kankuro online about who's the better puppet master!!!!

Leader: NO!!!!

Sasori: Damn it…

Tobi: TOBI IS SUCH A GOOD BOY THAT TOBI WILL EAT HIS WHOLE MEAL!!!! (Starts eating so crazy, that all of his food gets on Deidara) Oops, SORRY SEMPAI!!! (Smiles)

Deidara: TOBI!!!! (Starts beating up Tobi)

Kakuzu: HOW MUCH MONEY DID THIS MEAL COST?!?!?!

Leader: 200$

Kakuzu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Explodes)

All: WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW…

Kisame: MAN THEIR'S NNOTHING GOOD ON!!!! (Turns on Naruto in the middle of the big Naruto and Sasuke fight)

TV Naruto: SASUKE!!!!

Itachi: SASUKE!!! WHERE!!! (Looks at turkey) DAMN IT SASUKE!!! YOU WILL NEVER WIN BECAUSE YOU LACK HATRAD!!! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!! (Does Sharingan at turkey…)

Leader: I HAVE THE MOST RETARDED ORGANIZATION EVER!!!!!

Me: And that's the story of the Akatsuki's Christmas…NOW FOR SOME CAROLING!!!

All: OH JINGLE BELLS!!! GAARA SMELLS!! SHINO LAYED AN EGG!!!!THE OROCHIMARU-MOBILE LOST A WHEEL AND KABUTO DOES BALLET!!! HEY!!! JINGLE BELLS!!!GAARA SMELLS!!! SHINO LAYED AN EGG!!! THE OROCHIMARU-MOBILE LOST A WHEEL AND KABUTO DOES BALLET!!!

Naruto: DASHING THROUGH THE STREETS!!!!

Shikamaru: IN THE SHIPPUDEN SEIRIES!!!

Kiba: HEY ISN'T THAT SAI!!!

Tenten: I THINK HE'S REALLY GAY!!!

Sai: HEY!!!

Ino: THERE'S THAT HORRID BITCH!!!

Sasuke: HER NAME IS SAKURA!!!

All except Sakura: OH SHIT WE BETTER RUN BEFORE SHE RUINS THE WHOLE SHOW!!!!!

Sakura: HEY!!!

All: OH JINGLE BELLS!!! GAARA SMELLS!! SHINO LAYED AN EGG!!!!THE OROCHIMARU-MOBILE LOST A WHEEL AND KABUTO DOES BALLET!!! HEY!!! JINGLE BELLS!!!GAARA SMELLS!!! SHINO LAYED AN EGG!!! THE OROCHIMARU-MOBILE LOST A WHEEL AND KABUTO DOES BALLET!!! HEY HEY!!!

Me: FROM EVERONE HERE AT A NARUTO CHRISTMAS!!!

Kankuro: WE WISH YOU-

Lee: A VERY YOUTHFUL CHRISTMAS

All: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


End file.
